


supporting role

by fallenidolandfalsefriend



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Erik is an asshole, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Raoul deserves better, Raoul’s POV, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, rerik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidolandfalsefriend/pseuds/fallenidolandfalsefriend
Summary: erik told me i was beautiful.yet he looked at her as if the word would cease to exist without her.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	supporting role

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do a drabble but it ended up becoming a double drabble sksksk
> 
> though short, i hope it still brings a little something to your day ☀︎

Erik told me I was beautiful.

Yet he looked at her as if the word would cease to exist without her. 

Erik told me he adored my voice.

Yet hers was the only voice he would hear in his dreams even though it was mine which lulled him to sleep. 

Erik told me he cared for me. 

Yet when a nightmare roused me, I would be greeted by the absence of his warm embrace.

Erik told me he loved me.

Yet I still believed him even if I knew that I possessed too little of his heart.

Erik told me I was the only one.

Yet hers was the name he would utter when he held me in his arms at night.

Erik told me he was ashamed of himself.

Yet I stayed a fool who forgave him time and time again until there was nothing left of me.

Erik told me I was not her. That I will never be her.

I wasn’t, for the kind of love she had for him was not what Erik had always yearned for.

Yet Erik was still a dog ready to die for her.

And I was the dog who already died for love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry (not sorry) if raoul is miserable again!! :( blame erik...😌 and life is currently unpleasant so i have no choice but to take it out on raoul!!! 😤 lmao jk
> 
> i want to explain a little about why i chose the title “supporting role”. well, it’s because raoul might play an important part, but someone else (in this case christine) would always play a more important (main role/starring role) role in erik’s heart. 
> 
> thank you so much for lending your time reading and i'm looking forward to hearing what you think of this one! ♥︎


End file.
